


Kitten Sneezes

by EndMyEternalSuffering



Series: Gratsu Week 2018 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Natsu Sneezes Like A Kitten, gratsuweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/pseuds/EndMyEternalSuffering
Summary: Prompt: Cold





	Kitten Sneezes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cold

"ACHOO!"

The pink haired slayer was currently bundled in a thick blanket in front of a fire. His scarf was wrapped around his neck and chin thickly. He then sneezed again, and shot a glare at the laughing ice mage.

"Shut up." Natsu growled out, throwing a pillow at him.

Gray then pouted. "Oh come on, you sneeze like a kitten."

It was Natsu's turn to pout.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do Too."

"Do Not."

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"Achoo!"

"Told you so"

"While that smug look off your face ice princess."

Gray then laughed. "Well your the one who has a cold."

"I will bite you." Natsu ground out.

Gray's stormy blue eyes then darkened at that thought. "Looking forward to it."

And now, Natsu wasn't just cold, he was flustered, horny, and hot all at once.

"I'll take that as a challenge." He spoke lightly.

"ACHOO!"

Gray laughed again. "Maybe some other time."


End file.
